


Heaven Is A Place On Earth With You

by cheena



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angels, Background Relationships, Demons, Genderqueer Character, M/M, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheena/pseuds/cheena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A boy falls from the sky, Iwaizumi saves him. Little did he know that he would be taking in the most provocative celestial being with little to no memories of his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven Is A Place On Earth With You

It was almost seven o’clock in the evening and the sun was just starting to make its way beneath the hills, letting the sky illuminate with a series of bold oranges that gradually faded to the dusky black of night. Iwaizumi glanced out the window briefly, before turning his attention back to his laptop as he typed the last few sentences of a test answer. He sighed as he pressed submit for the final time, promptly grabbing his phone and earphones. His body was more than prepared for his nightly jog around campus.

It was Iwaizumi’s favorite time of night, watching the sky’s final sunlight reflect off the university windows and graze the trees with its spectacular spectrum of warm colors. It was a time that had always managed to put him in a sort of calming trance, no matter how hectic his grueling university schedule became. It was the beginning of his fourth year. Graduation was just around the corner and he had just barely managed to fit all of his remaining credits into his last two semesters. Needless to say, the workload was proving stressful.

Iwaizumi closed his apartment door behind him, making sure to lock it, before he heard the familiar voices of his neighbors across from him.

“Kuro, you can’t just _expect_ me to do the laundry every week.” A voice said, sounding agitated but calm.

“But I don’t even know how to-”

“Figure it out.”

A tall figure pushed through the door, holding a laundry basket topped with a bottle of detergent.

“Rough night, Kuroo?” Iwaizumi asked, his keys dangling from his hand as he tried to suppress a laugh.

Kuroo sighed. “I literally have no idea how to do laundry.”

Iwaizumi’s heart ached a little for this seemingly helpless human being.

“There’s actually instructions printed on the wall, so you should have nothing to worry about.” He said.

Kuro perked up. “Seriously? Kenma will be so proud if I manage to do this without calling him.”

Iwaizumi let out a chuckle and patted him on the shoulder. “Good luck.”

They were pretty good neighbors, Iwaizumi thought to himself as he walked down the stairs out of the apartment complex. Apparently they’ve been friends since childhood and moved in together after the first couple of years of university. _They’re good neighbors,_ Iwaizumi thought, _but that’s not to say they’re not weird._ They kept strange hours and had hordes of things in their apartment that normal people should _definitely not have_ in their house. Not to mention the fact that they owned at least seven cats. Iwaizumi shuddered at the memory of the one time he went into their apartment to borrow some printer paper.

Iwaizumi headed along his regular route, past the university apartments, alongside the physical science building, on into the agricultural district. He ran until all he could see were fields, and the university was but a glimmer in the background. Instead of buildings, he was surrounded by sheep, cows, horses, and the occasional llama. Iwaizumi looked to the sky in all its sunset brilliancy, watching the colors fade to a deep blue.

This was the reason he loved this time of night. The tranquility of the world at sundown was a feeling that nothing else could replace. It was the perfect time of year, early October when it was cool but not frigid like the winter air that was soon to come. It was the perfect environment to decompress from school, life, the inevitability of unemployment.

Iwaizumi shook any thoughts from his head, trying to focus only on his immediate environment.

He watched an airplane flying, absently noting that it didn’t seem to be moving anywhere. This was odd to him at first, but after brief consideration he figured it must have been moving towards him. What was really strange to him, Iwaizumi thought, was the amount of noise the airplane was making. It wasn’t the type of sound that aircrafts of any kind tend to make.

In fact, now that he was getting a better look, it didn’t even look like an airplane at all. He stopped for a moment, his body catching up with him suddenly as he took deep breaths to calm his heart rate. Looking back to the sky, the object looked more like a meteorite than an airplane. It was also starting to get exponentially larger, the more he stared at it. This was right about the time he figured he should be moving in the opposite direction.

Iwaizumi took a few steps backwards, realizing this strange meteorite object seemed to be on a trajectory towards him.

_Shit._

It all happened so fast.

Barely having time to think, he took off in a dead run in the opposite direction. No more than ten seconds later, the impact sounded behind him with the unmistakable sound of the earth being torn from its roots. He stopped dead in his tracks, his heart beating faster than a bird’s.

 _Don’t go back there,_ Iwaizumi thought to himself, _don’t you dare._

Turning around, he saw destruction. The ground was ripped violently where he was standing just moments ago. The land that he was just admiring for its tranquil qualities was now a large trench, stretching for what seemed like at least a quarter mile.

 _Don’t do it._  

He considered for a moment. It had to have been something large, to create such an impact. And it must’ve been something from space, since he saw it falling from the sky. Perhaps it was a meteorite, or maybe just a satellite. He knew that if it was anything interesting, it wouldn’t be too long before the authorities make it to the scene and close it off completely. This truly could be a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity.

 _Don’t do it._  

Looking back between the trench and the university, he made his final decision and started walking towards the destruction in front of him. 

The trench was at least three feet deep at the beginning, he noticed as he climbed over the side and hopped in. Looking into it, he could just barely see the end. The further he walked into the trench, the deeper it became, until the walls were well above his head.

 _Just a little further,_ he said, less than fifty feet to the end. There didn’t seem to be anything large at the end, so he was starting to think it was just a small bit of space debris. He stopped as he reached the end.

What he saw was not space debris.

Iwaizumi took a step back as he saw what was in front of him. It was… a boy. A man? A guy, it was a guy. A completely naked guy. 

A dude that fell from space.

_What the hell._

There’s no way this guy could be human. Iwaizumi’s senses came back as he lurched forward towards the crumpled body. _Is he alive?_ He first thought. Before he could think twice, he kneeled down, pulling the body towards himself. Iwaizumi noted, but certainly _did not pay attention to,_ the fact he was oddly good-looking for a dude that just fell out of the sky. He had brown hair that was softly swept away from his face. Putting that aside, he pressed two fingers to his neck, hoping to feel anything at all. There was certainly a heartbeat, it sounded like it was beating double time. _Like a bird._

Iwaizumi didn’t know what to do. He looked around, but all he could see was the deep hole that incased him. There was no way he could just leave him there. The government would find him and do all sorts of tests on him.

 _Why the hell do I care what happens to him?_ Iwaizumi asked himself. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but he knew there was a reason why he should take him back. He sighed to himself, wondering what the hell he was doing as he threw his track jacket over the body before sliding an arm under his legs, picking him up princess-style. The body was surprisingly light, almost like carrying a child. After seeing him literally fall from the sky, though, Iwaizumi was less than surprised. He looked down to the figure in his arms, noting his soft features and the way his hair fell into his eyes and the way his face was pressed into Iwaizumi’s chest as he walked. He looked as if he was just taking a peaceful nap, not as if he had just made a violent entry through the earth’s atmosphere.

W _here did this guy come from?_ Iwaizumi wondered as he walked back, carrying the new-found creature with him. He looked completely human. Was this what aliens looked like? Was this guy an alien? Iwaizumi had so many thoughts running through his head but not a single one of them was logical.

Looking around, he realized he was about halfway back to the university, which was starting to glow more brightly in the foreground. The sun behind him was already long past the point of the horizon, leaving the sky with nothing but a faint purple glow. It would be completely dark by the time he made it back, which was good. The less people that saw him carrying a naked, unconscious body through campus, the better.

And he was right, by the time he made it back, the color was gone from the sky, allowing the stars to shine brightly overhead. He’d taken the least direct route back to his apartment, going the way he knew would be unoccupied by bystanders. Thankfully, campus was dead and he managed to go unseen almost the entire walk back. Conveniently, it was the Sunday night of midterm’s week, so most people would be found in their dorms, studying. Iwaizumi arrived at his apartment and quickly shifted through his pockets for his key, hoping to god that Kuroo didn’t _conveniently_ come out of his apartment right then. Sliding the key in, he opened the door to his studio apartment and directly deposited the body onto his couch. The guy may have been light, but Iwaizumi’s arms were starting to feel the effects of carrying him for so long.

He was pretty, Iwaizumi noted as he stared at the figure on his couch. Like the type of guy that would’ve been popular in high school. _Do aliens have high schools?_ Iwaizumi shook off the thought, thinking that now wasn’t the time to ponder extraterrestrial education. He didn’t even know if this guy _was_ an alien. He didn’t know where he came from. He didn’t know the first thing about him other than what he had seen earlier in the night. Reaching out, he put two fingers to the form’s neck, checking his pulse once more. It was the same, high-paced pulse that he felt before. _At least he’s still alive,_ Iwaizumi thought, not knowing how to deal with a dead guy in his apartment.

There was an extra set of blankets that he kept in a drawer, Iwaizumi remembered as he went to fetch them. He grabbed a thicker blanket, a blue one patterned with wolves, and threw it over him. Bending down, he looked at the boy. Brushing long, brown strands of hair from his face, he studied his features. There wasn’t a single thing about him that didn’t look human. Iwaizumi was completely perplexed.

There wasn’t much he could do. It didn’t matter _what_ this guy was, he was already here, in his apartment, on his couch. He already made the decision to take him in. Whatever happened after this point was something that he was just going to have to deal with.

After a quick shower, Iwaizumi peered back into the main room to see the boy exactly where he had left him. He started to wonder if he would ever wake up. Iwaizumi sighed, wondering for the billionth time that night what he had gotten himself into. He hadn’t even considered the possibility that there could be government officials knocking on his door for questioning.

He climbed into bed, still eyeing the figure curled up on his couch. It’s not like he could keep him here forever. He would just have to wait until morning to get everything sorted out. With that in mind, Iwaizumi slowly drifted off to sleep.

 

***

 

Iwaizumi’s hand shot out reflexively as a loud buzzing noise sounded beside him. It was Monday morning, it was seven o’clock in the morning, and he had a class in an hour. He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, settling back down into his sheets. _Just five more minutes._ He rolled over quickly in an attempt to get the sun out of his eyes.  

That’s when he saw a pair of big, brown eyes staring back at him.

_“Good morning Iwa-chan!”_

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea and it just started getting more and more detailed until it ended up a full-blown fic inside my brain. So that's how I ended up writing this, my first hq!! fic, just in time for the summer. And I'm super excited to write this, the next chapter's gonna be a lot of fun. I know this chapter was short, the next will be longer. I'll add characters and tags as I go along (there will be more). 
> 
> Re-reading some of my favorite fics, I think I sub-consciously built off of SuggestiveScribe's headcanon that Kuroo has no idea how to do laundry, so that was definitely not an original idea on my part. 
> 
> I can't believe I named this fic after a Lana del Rey song but here we are. 
> 
> I edited this chapter as of 12/20/16 because it's been 7 months or something and I realized that I really hadn't gotten back into the swing of things writing-wise back then. 
> 
> If you're reading this after the date stated above, possibly expect an update soon ;)


End file.
